


SuperWholock: Shipping Wars

by Mystical_Cupcakes



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Shipping, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Cupcakes/pseuds/Mystical_Cupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shipping is great fun until you start comparing ships, but imagine your OTPs comparing themselves to each other, its a recipe for disaster.</p>
<p>Castiel and Sherlock get into a mindless argument over which is more meant to be: Destiel or Johnlock? </p>
<p>The Doctor comes by and feeds into it by suggesting they bring John and Dean to help argue their sides. The Doctor gets Dean and Sam tags along, but he took his TARDIS and we all know how Dean feels about flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperWholock: Shipping Wars

Sherlock was sitting- well, not exactly sitting, he was more sprawled out- on the couch on his laptop. He was being nice to John and actually used his this time. Well, in all honesty, it was really because his laptop was closer, but he was sure John would be happy about it despite that.

He had his blog open in a new tab and was staring at the drafts of the posts he hadn't published yet. He would never publish them. Sherlock was using them as his own personal blog, but he'd rather not publish them because  the posts he normally made had a much more pragmatic audience.

He had gotten the idea from John, this personal blogging. One day, John had left for work leaving him with hours of free time. It had been very slow for a while now and he was gasping for a case, any case, to solve. Even if it was mundane and ordinary, he wouldn't be picky about it being worth looking into. 

And all of his science experiments were on hold because Mrs. Hudson had forbidden him to do anymore after that one sticky explosion that she had to clean up, in spite of not being their housekeeper. Normally this wouldn't have stopped him, but John enforced it this time saying that he had to give the poor woman a break. Sherlock argued that John could clean up after him, but that sent John into a rant that seemed to have lasted a lifetime.

There were so many rules working against Sherlock to free him from this boredom, especially after shooting up the wall that one time, that he was left with nothing.

This had lead him to randomly start writing about his private life. Everyone at one point feels the need to vent. Well, not everyone, Sherlock would have never done that for just anything. Except this wasn't just anything. This was new. It was that he just couldn't sort out his feelings in his head. He found that odd. He was normally very systematic about the filing and sorting system in his mind palace, but he just didn't know what to do with them and he unable to delete them as much as he had tried. And he couldn't speak them aloud or his reputation of being emotionless would be ruined. Who would give a man a case that let his emotions get in the way when there more important things at hand?

And so Sherlock, a consulting detective and one of the greatest minds this ignorant little planet has ever had, in his humble opinion, had struggled with understanding how he felt. Remembering why John had started his blog for, Sherlock started his personal blogging on a whim. He had whipped out his laptop and begun writing everything he had experienced up to that moment. Hoping he would eventually find the root of his problem.

After a few hours Sherlock was able to find the root of his problem. He denied it immediately once he was able to deduce it though. He didn't believe it was possible. He began doing experiments to help confirm his conclusions. And after weeks of research and odd, interrogating questions to John, his theory was proven correct. He loved John.

On the day that he reviewed his results for what seemed like the hundredth time, he had confessed his true feelings to John and they have been happily in love ever since. But that's a totally different story. So now and again, being the man of science that he is, he would add updates of how he was feeling and the state of relationship he and John shared. At the moment he was reflecting back on why it was bound to happen, that the two would end up together:

_Reminiscing of the beginning of our relationship, the night we had our first adventure together and I was able to rid John of his limp which included the night he had shot a man to save my life, It was inevitable we would end up in a romantic relationship. In fact, when we told Lestrade about us making it official, everyone at Scotland Yard, who were not masking the fact that they were eavesdropping, either seemed to not have realized we hadn't been together before or were actually observant by claiming it would have happened eventually. The majority exchanged money in accordance with the bets they had placed on whether our relationship would have blossomed or not. I suppose it was due to out profound bond tha_

There was a familiar flutter of wings that was heard and had caused Sherlock to stop his typing. Without looking up from the screen, he gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes in annoyance at this interruption.

He closed his laptop and set it on the couch cushion beside him. He stood up and fixed his shirt sleeves so that the were rolled up to his elbows comfortably and placed his hands on hips. He turned toward the figure that had just appeared into thin air and finally gave him his full attention.

"Castiel, just because you are an angel, you cannot-" Sherlock had started.

"An angel of the lord." Castiel corrected him. "That's my full title. Yes, why are you pointing that out? We have been over this, do I need to explain it again? I understand that it may be a little overwhelming about the idea of -"

"I was just trying to -" Sherlock argued, but stopped himself because he felt it wasn't worth getting off track for. "Either way you just can't show up here unexpected like that."

Sherlock muttered under his breath. "I swear, I'm a sociopath and I have better social skills than that." He started to walk off, not wanting to deal with this right now.

"I had just come here to inform you that the statement you had just made is incorrect." Castiel said in a deadpan voice.

Sherlock faced him again with a smug, doubtful look on his face. "And what statement would that be?" he scoffed, Sherlock felt he was never wrong and was always amused when people tried to prove otherwise.

"When you were writing about your relationship with John you said you had a profound bond. You are incorrect. Dean and I are the ones who share the profound bound." Castiel explained, looking at Sherlock through squinted eyes. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. He felt it was obvious.

Sherlock was shocked. "While I respect that you and Dean are very compatible together, John and I were  _made_  for each other." He countered.

Cas was upsetted by this claim. He loosened his already loose, blue tie, absent-mindedly prepping himself for the debate that was ensuing. He walked a few strides over to Sherlock and faced him. "Are you implying that Dean and I are not? Because I have news for you, I have met God and he personally told me that no matter what, we would end up together." Castiel rebutted. "Well, through a book series sort of, but Chuck- I mean God- had to get the message out some way, so it still counts!"

"Highly illogical. There is no God." Sherlock said unfazed.

"No God?! You are talking to an angel! What more proof do you want?"Cas questioned incredulously. Castiel let it slip his mind that he was iffy about the idea of God, too and he didn't just meet an angel, he was one.

The two continued arguing, mainly talking about which relationship was more meant to be, more idealistic, more perfect. Suddenly a police box apparated at the back of the room with a loud metallic scraping noise. This would normally startle a person and leave them speechless in shock, but these two were used to it. They continued debating undeterred by the fact an alien had just appeared in the living room, being too occupied with the conversation to bother to acknowledge what had happened.

With a puff of corny, dramatic fog and bright lights shining from the impossible ship, a tall, slender man stepped out wearing a nice, blue suit and some red sandshoes.

"Hello," the Doctor drawled out distractedly as he slid his hands into his trouser pockets and he spun around examining the scenario in front of him with a lean in each step. 

He then realized that his casual entrance made no mark on the pair and stopped where he was. "I put so much work into that entrance. Should I do it again?" There was no response as the two were immersed in the debate. "Well... if you won't pay attention to me..." The Doctor whipped out his sonic screw driver and made the lights in the room flash and sparks to fly.

The two men stopped bickering at this, but were obviously not impressed. Sherlock with a dull look on his face turned to him and said, "You know that trick was used already? Yeah, when this winged idiot came in here the first time, with a dreadfully loud ringing noise that broke the glass, so even then he still beat you at it."

"That was my voice. You just couldn't handle seeing my  _true_ form. You pathetic-" Cas growled in response. He and Sherlock weren't normally this hostile towards each other. But, today they had gotten off on the wrong foot. 

"Hey, what's the matter with you two?" The Doctor said as he slid on his glasses. He looked at the two sternly.

Cas started to speak, but Sherlock cut him off and spoke at a very fast pace. "Cas and I are arguing who has the more 'profound bond' : Castiel and Dean or John and I."

 The Doctor looked at the two, who began glaring at each other and ran his hands through his wild hair and speedily commented, "This is very childish, immature... luckily, I'm really good at coming up with equally childish and immature solutions. But first, any ideas?"

Both Sherlock and Castiel hesitated. But without giving them much time to allow for brainstorming, the Doctor started, "RIght, I didn't think so. I suggest bringing in John and Dean, see if they can help you win the argument." 

"RIght, good idea." Cas said in a certain voice and began to indicate he was going to leave. He stopped though, to make sure Sherlock was in agreement with the new terms. But before Sherlock could confirm that he would comply, the Doctor was already running back into his TARDIS. He yelled back at Castiel, "Don't worry, I got this! It'll take no time at all!"

Sherlock pulled out his phone after the familar sound of the TARDIS leaving had trailed off. 

_Come immediately. No questions. Cancel everything. Urgent. -SH_

Sherlock perched himself back unto his chair and Castiel stood by the kitchen doorway as they waited. After a few minutes, John arrived. He came lumbering up the steps and opened up the door of 221B. He had thrown open the door and was breathing heavily. Through his breaths, he stammered,"Sherlock, what-what's wrong? I was half-halfway to the store to pick- up- some milk when I got your text! I dropped every-thing and ran! Vatican cam-cameos?"

"Yes, Castiel here says he and Dean are more destined for each other than you and I. The Doctor recommended-" Sherlock replied calmy, after getting up and pacing the flat with his words, not noticing the crazed stated John was in. 

"That's it? Bloody hell!" John started to rant, but Castiel interjected, "Guess again."

John looked at Castiel and then to Sherlock with a look of confusion. Sherlock started again, "Before you interrupted me, I was going to say that I texted you to help me win an argument. We are going to wait for Castiel's counterpart, Dean, and finally start when he arrives."

John rolled his and gave an exasperated sigh and sat down in his chair. He muttered to himself that him being there would be totally useless.

The TARDIS arrived once again only moments later. The Doctor stepped out excitedly followed followed by not one, but two men. Dean was having a panic attack and Sam was gentley supporting him as they walked back out of the front towards the group formed in front of the fireplace. 

Cas rushed to Sam and Dean. Without looking away from Dean's face and a comforting hand placed carefully on his arm, Castiel asked Sam what happened. Sam with a smirk replied, "You know how he's scared of planes? Well, apparantly spaceships are much worse." 

Dean, looking frazzled and obviously upset by the attention and pity brought on by his weakness, looked up at Cas and said in a breathy voice, "MUCH worse." Dean untangled himself rather harshly from his brother. "It doesn't help that he was laughing the whole time while this madman was having too much fun from scaring the living crap outta me!"

Castiel dropped his hand and shook his head at Sam briefly before squinting hatefully at the Doctor. He protectively stood in front of Dean and shot daggers at him, enough to make the room uncomfortable.

Dean felt a little silly for getting so upset. He still held strong that his phobia of planes were completely rational and his newfound phobia of that "hulking piece of space junk" was easily defendable because considering how reliable it really is and how rough it rides.Though, he didn't think it was really that necessary of Cas to defend him, though he was secretly flattered, not something he'd willingly reveal. 

"Cas, please calm down," Dean said soothingly, turning him around and placing his hands on either side of his angel's shoulders. Castiel melted to his touch, becoming  _Cas_ again, his softer side that Dean brought out. Cas pulled out of his reach slowly to stand in between Sam and Dean. 

"So..." The Doctor started slowly, seeing as the anger was subsiding and was hoping the awkwardly tense moment was over. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes." Sherlock replied, he swiveled around to stand at a point in the room where everyone can see him clearly. John thinks he does this unconsciously so he can show off and make sure everyone is watching his geniusness in action. Everyone directed their attention to Sherlock. "We brought you together because Castiel and I were having a disagreement and the Doctor had the idea of allowing our partners to join us to help to defend our sides in hopes of reaching a conclusion."

"What are we defending exactly?" Dean questioned with an irritated breath. Nothing could have been worth that trip in his mind.

"Castiel insists that you and him share a 'more profound bond.' That phrase was what brought the argument on because-" Sherlock answered, only to be interrupted.

"Is it that necessary Cas? Really?" Dean targeted at Castiel. He recognized the phrase and was turning slightly pink in his cheeks at the whole idea of having this conversation. He thought it was absolutely idiotic and he could be holed up in the bunker relaxing finally after dealing with the newest threat of "world-ending douchebags", as he called them. 

Cas gave Dean a puppy dog look, his blue eyes staring at him with intent that melted his defenses. The only eyes that worked on him like that were his brother's, no one else could wrap around his little finger like those two. He relented almost immediately.

"Fine, fine. Go ahead, but you know I am not good at this mushy-gushy crap, so I have no idea how I am gonna help." Cas looked briefly worried, he had mistakenly forgotten Dean's stance of "strictly no chick-flick moments". 

Sam chimed in, "Don't worry Cas, I got this. I had been wanting you two to hook up since the very beginning." Dean rolled his eyes, but stepped aside.

"Cas and Dean obviously are absolutely meant for each other." Sam begin his side of the argument, sounding very astute, like the lawyer he had been striving to be years ago. "I know he may seem very butch, my brother, with his need to act tough and his denying of having 'no need for touchy-feely moments', but he's overcompensating." 

Dean rolled his eyes hard during that whole opening. Though, Cas gained confidence again after being so lucky that Sam and Dean have codependency issues and Sam just had to tag along. Dean stood for as long as he could with his arms crossed giving embarrassed huffs of frustration, but eventually couldn't handle it any longer and sat down on the couch. 

After giving a respectable amount of time for the "Destiel" side of the argument to vent their reasonings, it was now it was time for "Johnlock" to step up and share their rebuttals. But it was intially delayed because John was putting up a protest. He really likes Dean and Castiel's relationship and thought it was plain idiotic for them to compare relationships because it was apples and oranges. Love is all different in his opinion and he knew that it just can't end well. 

"But, John. You know I can't do this alone. It's you John. You are the one that keeps me right. I had no emotion-" Sherlock pleaded, giving John the saddest look he could possibly muster. Which, despite John knowing that he was purposely manipulating him this time, he couldn't help but to fall for it a little.

But, he regained himself enough to counter, "Haven't you already used that line before?" Sherlock's facade dropped immediately. "Yes... but come on, John! You know how much I need you for this!" Sherlock actually gave an earnest smirk in effort to get him to help and John gave in. "Fine, you git." John said with endearment, looking up into those blue-green eyes.

He smiled briefly before turning to Sam and Cas, straightening out his jumper, he started, "Sherlock and I have a ... special relationship. It is based off of mutual needs. A very important component of a successful relationship. He provides the thrill I need to replace my time in war, I provide the push to keep him healthy, making sure he doesn't do too much damage to himself through refusing to eat, sleep, breaking his promise not to turn back to the habits of his days in uni, among other things."

Sherlock added, "This you could say, could be achieved through a friendship. But to..." He was struggling to find his words. He still didn't understand why people needed romantic relationships, even now. The idea seemed so confusing, but he still knew he  _needed_  one with his blogger, his doctor, his  _his._  "What I think he is trying to say is... the only way we can be fully content with out relationship is knowing no one can get inbetween us. Neither of us will move on with our lives because.. we are each other lives." 

Sherlock and John exchange a look that lasted a good long moment where they stood there looking at each other with such love that you could almost feel it in the air. Dean let a smile reach his lips, seeing the love between each other that it made his heart swell. Cas looked at Dean and was reminded he and Dean felt the same way about each other. 

Dean got up and walked over to stand next to Sam and Castiel and he looked at John and Sherlock, he felt compelled to add, " Me and Cas, we work basically the same way."  He looked at Cas mostly, only occasionally checking to see if he still had the others attention. " We have so much we have to deal with that we are used to losing people. People we love. And somehow, we always end up together despite whatever chaos is tearing the world apart. I always get my Cas back. And I always run back to him." Dean smiled, knowing that nothing can tear them apart because everything had tried and everything had failed to do so.

He cleared his throat and looked down. He was flustered. He put up one hand to his neck and rubbed it awkwardly in the sweet silence that resulted that he wasn't, in his nature, comfortable with.

The Doctor interjected, "That was absolutely fantastic. Don't you just love love? That was just touching. But sorry to point out... as technically judge I'd say the score is even, so..." Trailing off he gave a shrug and stepped aside, signaling that they should continue. 

Sherlock, strengthened with the reminder he is capable of love, was more encouraged than ever that he and John were the ultimate example of the perfect couple. So encouraged because John was the key to unlocking his emotions and once that was open Sherlock felt things very strongly. John understood that he didn't need to be there to help Sherlock argue anymore because he became very passionate about the debate that he was taking the words right out of John's mouth.

John resigned to stand in the "sidelines" and went over to the Doctor. He was leaning against the TARDIS listening to the argument intently. "Hello, we haven't had much time to chat have we?"

"No, we haven't really." The Doctor agreed, sliding over to give John room to be next to him.

 Sherlock and Castiel were arguing livability and John thought they had lost that category because they can get domestic over the slightest, insignificant problems in sharing a flat. Then again, Dean and Cas don't have to deal with thumbs in their fridge.  _Well, maybe come to think of it,_ John thought. He was still unsure what being a "hunter" exactly ensue, so he wouldn't put it past him. 

"Yeah, Sherlock gets a little excited." John chuckled to himself, remembering the first time they met the Doctor, Sherlock went on a nonstop ramble arguing all the impossibilities and inconsistencies that were brought to light that day as soon as he saw the inside of the TARDIS. John could barely put in a shocked "how?". In fact, he was so unacknowledged that he could have been at home having a cup of tea rather than hurdling through time and space with them. 

He couldn't even ask the Doctor's name. It was only on the last visit that he was able to catch what to call him, but the crazy man was speeding off to his police box, who only yelled back "The Doctor" with no other explanation as to how he got the title. 

This is the third time John himself has gotten to meet up with the Doctor. Sherlock was known to sneak off and help on a case without John's knowledge, so it wasn't a surprise when he found out that he had seen the Doctor quite a few more times than John had. 

"So... are you medically trained? Is that why they call you the Doctor?" John asked. This was the pressing question John had after the shock of finding out that there were other worlds, of course. 

"Ooh, no. It's just a name, Dr. Watson." The Doctor replied.  John nodded in understanding. The debate became heated between Sherlock and Cas. Apparently it was a topic both felt very confident in. But neither the Doctor or John could be bothered to figure it out what it was about. Sam had assumed he was no longer needed and retreated to "talk" with Dean, which basically meant he was teasing him. 

"I never get that question much." The Doctor said, interrupting John's observations. "What question?" John asked in return as he readjusted to comfortably lean against the TARDIS with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"I usually get 'Doctor  _Who?'_  not 'Are you medically trained?'" The Doctor explained. He smiled to himself. "I guess that shows what your priorities are." 

John nodded, "I suppose so." The debate became intense. The sentimental moment they all had shared was clearly over. There were no allies in this anymore. Castiel and Sherlock both were being civil, but they were very competitive in spirit. "Those two are so much alike." The Doctor commented. 

"No wonder they bicker so much. Neither one could stand themselves." John continued. They both laughed for a bit at this. 

"My OTPs fighting..." The Doctor said lightly, shaking his head. "Insane."

John turned his head to look at him. "What?" He said in confusion. 

"Oh," The Doctor answered, not realizing how confusing what he said must have been to him. "Ignore that. Its just that I was once able to visit a Alternate Universe where they shipped ... You know what? Nevermind."

Sherlock just then swooped by and tugged on the sleeve of John's jumper and dragged him back over. Apparently he needed backup again. Cas reached over to grip Dean by the arm where he had left the red mark behind when they first met in Hell. 

Sam gave a deep laugh at how the eager the two couples wanted to prove how much they loved each other. His brother, Dean, never was one to show emotion, but then Cas came along and changed him in a way that Sam couldn't thank him enough for. Sammy was always the one to try to coax Dean into showing that he was upset or happy, but he could never get him past the point of denying it all, falling back on jabs at him being wimpy and feminine. 

He liked this change in his brother and encouraged their relationship from the very beginning when they both were refusing to admit that they wanted to be more than friends. 

Sam went to replace John's spot next to the Doctor, giving up on the chance to get to speak up in the debate over the other four. "Aren't they adorable?" he said to the Doctor.

The Doctor grinned, "No matter what planet, galaxy, or universe, love is the most extraordinary and unique thing every time I encounter it."

"I had always shipped Dean and Cas." Sam says off handedly with a smirk and a nod towards the couple. 

"Yeah-" The Doctor said in agreement, but was interrupted by his own realization. "-Wait. What? How did you know about-?"

The Doctor gave an inquisitve and surprised look to Sammy, suddenly straightening up. His posture and expression showing that he demanded explanation. Sam gave a sly grin and laughed at how confused the Doctor was. He strode off to Castiel and Dean again without giving any clue where and how he learned that impossible slang.


End file.
